The present invention relates to a lumbar reinforcement device, especially for supporting the lower back of a human body when sleeping or resting. The device includes two pillowcase like, cushionable structures connectively separated by a center structure, wherein the cushionable structures include therein removable inserts containing a deformably cushionable supporting material. The cushionable structures provide upward and lateral support to the sagging spine and tensed muscles of the lower back of a human body lying on his or her side and positioned therebetween.
Conventional lumbar supports are often cumbersome, uncomfortable, difficult to use, do not provide sufficient support to adequately stabilize and support the back of a human body or leave some areas unsupported.
Examples of prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,828 to Alivizatos and U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,315 to Ortman et al. Alivizatos is a roll preventing device and is not designed for or want to provide support for the lower back.
It is, therefore, a principal objective of the present invention to provide a lumbar reinforcement device that effectively provides support for the lower back of a resting or sleeping individual.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a device as aforesaid which is simple and convenient to use.
It is a still further objective of the present invention to provide a device as aforesaid which is versatile and provides effective lower back support virtually independent of body size.
It is a still further objective of the present invention to provide a device as aforesaid wherein the inserts for the cushionable structures may be exchanged to provide individually designed support.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects and advantages are readily obtained.
The lumbar reinforcement device of the present invention comprises: two pillow like cushionable structures connectively separated by a center structure, wherein said cushionable structures are deformable on contact with the human body and moldably deform to the shape of said contacting human body, and wherein each of said cushionable structures define inner spaces which hold removable inserts containing a deformably cushionable supporting material, provided that when said contacting human body is disposed between said cushionable structures an upward and lateral support is provided to the back of said contacting human body. The cushionable structures are pillowcase like structures which hold removable inserts. The inserts could desirably be a pillow as a feather pillow which may be folded lengthwise in half, or an air, water, gas or plastic foam filled insert. The individual can select the insert best suitable for the particular situation.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.